La princesa y el pirata
by NaMii HeartPhilia
Summary: ll FT x OP ll Lucy Heartphilia, novata maga estelar y única heredera de la fortuna de su familia, conoce a Monkey D. Luffy; un pirata de las aguas del Nuevo Mundo. ¿Cómo será la convivencia entre ellos mientras él busca el modo de volver a casa? ¿Serán buenos compañeros o llegarán a algo más? ¿Y Natsu? ¿Cómo se tomará la entrada del nuevo intruso? ll Lucy x Luffy ll
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** One Piece y Fairy Tail** pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, lo que yo haga con sus personajes es mérito mío, como así esta historia.

**Fandom:** **X-Over** _(One Piece & Fairy Tail)_

**Pairing:** Lucy x Luffy

**Advertencia:** este es un crossover creado a base de pequeños drabbles que – en su mayoría – serán discontinuos.

Los personajes serán _– en su mayoría –_ **OoC** y toda mención sobre el manga / anime usado para este fic, es mera coincidencia.

Nada de **Yaoi**, nada de **Yuri**… aunque sí un posible **lemmon**.

Sin más… que les guste ;DD

**La princesa y El pirata**

**Capítulo 01: El día que lo conocí**

**Por:**** NaMii HeartPhilia**

_El día que lo conocí, él cayó del cielo. _

_Apenas recordaba su nombre y de dónde venía, vestía unas ropas bastante extrañas que en mi vida había visto, junto a ese timbre de voz que me conquistó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_El día que lo conocí, él me habló de sus sueños. _

_Escribió una cuenta mental sobre la cantidad de meses que llevaba viajando por un mundo plagado de islas, dónde era el capitán de un barco de fantasía y el dueño absoluto de los siete mares._

_El día que lo conocí, preguntó sobre mí… quedando impactado por la fuerza y poder que tenía chica de mi tamaño._

_El día que lo conocí, me habló en su idioma. _

_Dijo algo sobre las estrellas, el cielo, las nubes y el color de mis ojos… como si se tratara de una improvisada canción de amor._

_El día que lo conocí, él me besó. _

_Sin un motivo, sin una razón… se acercó poco a poco y dibujó la curiosa marca que había bajo uno de sus ojos por toda mi cara, probando el dulce sabor de mis labios al compás de las olas y un mar con gusto a sal._

_El día que lo conocí, deletreó cada una de las siglas que lo hacían ser él, cautivándome con esa ridícula forma de ser y ese andar tan despreocupado que __–__ poco a poco __–__ adornó las calles de la cuidad._

_El día que lo conocí, me volví prisionera absoluta de sus brazos y la princesa de unas tierras plagadas de dichos infantiles que – casi siempre – terminaban del mismo modo._

_El día que lo conocí, perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio, analizando sus ojos como si fueran la cosa más bella del mundo._

_El día que lo conocí, los pétalos de cada una de las rosas del parque se volvieron marchitas, cayendo a mis pies junto al eco de una vacía despedida._

_El día que lo conocí, no pedí explicaciones ni quise saber de su historia, solamente pedí la boca de su silencio para que se quedara por siempre junto a mí._

_El día que lo conocí, no lo miré del modo que hubiera visto a un desconocido… sino como alguien que llevara tiempo esperando que dijera __**"Estoy aquí".**_

_El día que lo conocí, sus iniciales quedaron grabadas en mi piel y desde entonces…_

_**No me separé de él.**_

**-Nee, Lucy…-** su voz me sacó rápido de mis pensamientos, mientras caminábamos por las calles de la cuidad

**-Dime…-** busqué sus ojos que, en esos momentos, andaban distraídos en el cielo

**-¿Qué piensas de mí?- **fue tan directo que, por una milésima de segundo, lo tomé como un chiste **-¿Crees que soy raro?-**

**-Yo no diría raro…- **murmuré casi al compás del viento que jugaba con su alborotado cabello **–Creo que eres especial, más bien…-**

**-¿Especial?- **como si eso último hubiera llamado su atención, traicionó a las nubes para fijarse en mí

**-Sí, especial…- **repetí entre pausas eternas para que se le fuera fácil de entender

**-Ya veo…- **dijo tan despreocupado como siempre, soltando aquella risa contagiosa **–Tú también eres especial, Lucy…-**

**-¿Huh?- **fue tan natural el modo en que esas palabras escaparon de su boca, que me hicieron enrojecer **–P-Pero, ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo?-**

**-Eso…- **señaló, dándole un golpecito a mi frente **–Eres especial…-**

**-¡Ah, no lo repitas!- **chillé como si me estuviera acusando de algún crimen **-¡Es…!-**

**-¿Qué pasa?- **me miró incrédulo, dejando la caminata para después **-¡Ah, ya sé!- **automáticamente cambió de un gesto serio a uno sumamente alegre **–Te da pena, ¿verdad?-**

**-¡Si ya lo sabes, no preguntes!- **lo acusé picándole la nariz, en tanto me arreglaba mi cabello que él – no mucho antes – se había encargado de despeinar **–Cielos que eres idiota, Luffy…-**

**-Lo que tú digas, Lucy…- **chistó, riendo divertido antes de tomar mi mano

**-¿Ahora que tienes?- **lo analicé como tratando de descifrar sus verdaderas intenciones pero, fue inútil

**-Hoy es mi cumpleaños…- **me recordó como quejándose de mi mala memoria **–Prometiste que haríamos lo que yo quisiera, ¿recuerdas?-**

**-Sí, no me he olvidado de eso…- **como que encontré un poco de paz, luego que respondiera a mi pregunta **-¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Dónde quieres ir?-**

**-¡Primero, a comer!- **sentenció con la mano en alto y una enorme sonrisa en la cara **-¡Y luego…!- **se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo **-¡Iremos a molestar a Natsu!-**

**-¿Huh?- **eso si que no me lo esperaba **-¿Por qué a Natsu?-**

**-¡Porque es divertido!- **aclaró entre carcajadas, volviendo a caminar tan peculiar como de costumbre **-¡Anda, vamos!-**

**-Hai, Hai…-**

_Así __–__ como si estuviera siendo guiada por el viento __–__ seguí sus pasos por las extensas calles de la cuidad que parecían mucho más vivas desde que contaban con su presencia, repitiéndose en mi cabeza una y otra vez sus inocentes palabras._

–_**Tú también eres especial, Lucy…-**_

_¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿En qué sentido era especial yo? ¿Del mismo modo que lo era él para mí o de otro completamente diferente? _

_Mientras él buscaba con los ojos lo que fuera que estuviera antojado de comer, yo no podía quitar los míos de su cara y las expresiones divertidas que la adornaban cada vez que encontraba algo que llamaba su atención. _

_Tal vez si fuera así de especial para él como yo pensaba pero, aún era un niño para darse cuenta de eso. _

_Sonreí. Tal vez podría usar aquella inocencia suya a mi favor y averiguar el verdadero significado de esas palabras y por qué no, hacer de este cumpleaños el más especial de todos._

**Continuará…**

OwO Saludos a todos x33

Aquí yo haciendo uso de mi buena memoria y re-editando este único capitulo de este viejo crossover que había quitado de Fanfiction para arreglarlo :33

No hay muchos cambios, solo quité los dedazos y le cambié el título porque sentía que el anterior no le pegaba del todo.

En fín, este es un Lucy x Luffy con capítulos discontinuos. La mayoría serán drabbles y pos… eso ._.

Tengo pensado incluir a Natsu como … ahm… el otro chico interesado en Lucy pero, si hay NaLu será leve; porque este es un X-Over con One Piece ( Oh, sii.. Luffy saldrá ganando xD)

Y pos… ya :) Espero que a alguien le guste que lo haya vuelto a subir, que ahora resulta que hay más fans de esta pareja y no solo yo (?)

Nos vemos en el próximo cap, que es seguro que haya uno por semana como minimo ^^

**NaMii HeartPhilia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:****One Piece y Fairy Tail** pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, lo que yo haga con sus personajes es mérito mío, como así esta historia.

**Fandom:** **X-Over** _(One Piece & Fairy Tail)_

**Pairing:** Lucy x Luffy

**Advertencia:** este es un crossover creado a base de pequeños drabbles que – en su mayoría – serán discontinuos.

Los personajes serán _– en su mayoría –_ **OoC** y toda mención sobre el manga / anime usado para este fic, es mera coincidencia.

Nada de **Yaoi**, nada de **Yuri**… aunque sí un posible **lemmon**.

Sin más… que les guste ;DD

**N/A:** si lees este crossover, deja un review. Lo agradeceré mucho :DD

**La Princesa y el Pirata**

**Capítulo 02: Dulces y sorpresas**

**Por: NaMii HeartPhilia**

El reloj del centro de la ciudad marcó las once.

No hacía mucho que habíamos salido de casa y andábamos recorriendo las calles como parte de una rutina que ya se había vuelto costumbre.

Luffy caminaba al lado mío, con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara y con unos ojos tan expectantes a alguna clase de sorpresa que, hasta el más frío, podría enamorarse perdidamente de un idiota como él.

Yo - que apenas había salido de la cama - lo observaba detenidamente, como si tratara de encontrar algún rasgo imperfecto en esa imagen desalineada que montaba todas las mañanas a la hora del desayuno.

¿Sería eso parte de la rutina también? No era que él no tuviera nada que fuera digno de admirar pero, como que no era el chico más vistoso a primeras horas del día.

Sin embargo - por más ridículo que pudiera llegar a sonar - no podía apartar mis ojos caprichosos de aquella curiosa cicatriz que se había vuelto algo así como _**" su signo distintivo "**_.

No paraba de preguntarme de dónde habría salido, como se la habría hecho o - si en una de sus tantas luchas - uno de sus temibles enemigos, habría acabado por dejarle esa marca como recuerdo.

Tantas preguntas, tantas dudas asaltaban mi mente cuando me centraba únicamente en él que, si Luffy fuera lo suficientemente listo para caer en cuenta de ello, seguramente me podría en el papel de acosadora.

Pero, él estaba tan concentrado en otro tipo de cosas que, no importaba lo que yo hiciera, su atención estaba puesta en lo que pronto iría a su estómago; si era que la amable señorita se dignaba a atendernos.

Sí... luego de caminar por horas y horas, Luffy había encontrado un lugar dónde le apetecía comer algo y de paso descansar sus piernas que - según él - no podían moverse un centímetro más.

Apenas metió esa pequeña excusa, tendí a suspirar agotada.

Si se tratara de un chico poco enérgico y con la menor disposición de mover aunque fuera uno de sus músculos, me lo habría creído pero... ¿él?

No... verlo de ese modo era casi imposible, porque hasta cuando se echaba a dormir parecía tener la misma energía que cuando saltaba de ella para comer.

En mi vida había visto alguien así. Siquiera Natsu, que era bien parecido, tenía esa vitalidad y esas ansias de salir al mundo, como si siempre hubiera algo que descubrir.

_**Definitivamente, la vida en el mar debía ser asombrosa.**_

**-Nee, Lucy...- **masculló de verme tan pensativa, moviendo los pies bajo la mesa** -¿Dónde andas?-**

**-¿Eh?- **aquella pregunta me sacó de órbita** -¿A qué te refieres?-**

**-Llevas buen rato mirándome...- **no pensé que podría llegar a ser tan observador a plena luz del día** -¿Tengo algo en la cara?-**

**-Además de esta cicatriz...- **apunté con el dedo, hundiéndolo en su mejilla** -Creo que no...-**

**-¿Te gusta?- **fue tan directo que hasta me sonrojé** -La cicatriz, digo...-**

**-Me da curiosidad, que es diferente...- **sus ojos estaban tan puestos en mí que, por un momento, creí que me iba a desmayar** -¿Cómo te la hiciste?-**

**-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo...- **chistó acompañado de una gran sonrisa** -Apenas era un niño que soñaba con salir al mar algún día...- **una especie de nostalgia iba y venía junto a esas palabras **-Esta cicatriz es la viva prueba de cuan importante es mi sueño...- **dijo todo orgulloso y con un tono de voz serio** -Y de que soy un hombre también...-**

**-¿Tratabas de demostrárselo a alguien?- **ladeé un poco la cabeza ante aquella respuesta

**-¡Oosu!- **afirmó, acercándose peligrosamente a mí **-¡A Sha...!- **el nombre de aquel hombre o mujer que formaba del pasado, pareció quedarse en medio de su garganta; cuando su cara se pegó a la mía** -O-Oe...- **masculló nervioso y a mí se me aceleró el corazón, era la primera vez que lo veía tan de cerca** -No lo había notado, pero...-**

**-¿Pero, qué...?- **me quedé tendida de ese comentario, en tanto él agarró mis manos con fuerza, como si yo pretendiera huir

**-Te ves…- **sus palabras parecían haberse perdido en el aire, de tan fuerte que palpitaba mi corazón

**-¡Ah, Lu-chan!- **aquel timbre de voz, hizo que tanto él como yo, diéramos un salto

**-¿L-Levy-chan?- **apenas y pude salir de mi asombro, que ella ya estaba caminando hacia nosotros

**-Buenos días, Lu-chan...- **sonrió toda alegre, para luego posar sus ojos en mi peculiar acompañante **-Ooh.. también estabas aquí, Lu-san...-**

**-O-Osu...-** asintió con la cabeza varias veces, centrando su atención en la señorita que – después de treinta minutos, se digno a traernos nuestra orden **–Oe…- **ahí volvió su mirada sigilosamente hacia mí **-¿No te molesta si empiezo primero, verdad?-**

**-No te puedes esperar, eh…- **sonreí aliviada, todo el peso parecía haberse ido de mis hombros, gracias a que Levy-chan estaba con nosotros **–Anda, come…- **los ojos de él se quedaron fijos en los míos, como si se tratara de alguna clase de agradecimiento **–Es tu cumpleaños, después de todo…-**

**-Ahora que lo mencionas…- **ahí, la compañera de Jet y Droy, volvió a meter bocado **-¿No deberíamos hacer algo para celebrarlo?- **

**-¿Algo como qué?- **no era que yo no hubiera planeado nada pero, él no parecía muy entusiasmado en que le montáramos una fiesta

**-Bueno, ya que es su cumpleaños…- **comentó desviando la mirada hacia el chico que nos acompañaba, quién parecía estar muy entretenido con su desayuno **-¿Podríamos hacer algo, no?- **no era que sonara mal pero, él y yo ya habíamos hecho planes **–Lu-san es uno más de nosotros, después de todo…- **

**-Sí, puede que tengas razón…- **sonreí no muy convencida, volviendo toda mi atención al _" supuesto "_ agasajado de la fiesta **–Mientras tenga algo que comer, estará bien…-**

**-¡Vamos con Mira por los preparativos, entonces!- **chistó toda entusiasmada, jalándome del brazo

**-¡Oe, Levy!- **masculló el otro, casi atragantándose con el desayuno, tirandome del que tenía libre **-¡Lo que sea que tengas que hacer con ella, lo dejas para después!- **viniendo de él, eso sonó como una orden **-¡Lucy está conmigo ahora!-**

**-No te preocupes, no te la quitaré por mucho tiempo…- **comentó toda coqueta, guiñándole el ojo **–Apenas nos desocupemos, te la regreso…- **automáticamente, él enrojeció y me soltó del brazo, cayendo al suelo como si hubiera perdido la poca fuerza que le quedaba en las piernas **-¡Vamos, Lu-chan!-**

**-P-Pero, Levy-chan…- **me quejé casi inútil, mientras me dejaba llevar por ella **–No se lo ve bien…- **

**-Anda, que es normal que reaccione así…- **chistó ella con gracia, a lo que yo me confundí aún más **–Si tú le gustas…-**

**-P-Pero, ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo, Levy-chan?- **el sólo pensar en eso, hacía que me hirviera la sangre **–N-No hay modo que él…-**

**-¿Quieres hacer la prueba?- **sonrió maliciosa, como si tuviera alguna idea en mente **-¡Nee, Lu-san!- **alzó la voz como si él se encontrara a kilómetros de distancia **-¡Lu-chan tiene algo que decirte!- **casi como si lo tuviera planeado, él alzó la vista sin importarle lo roja que estaba su cara a esas horas de la mañana **–Anda, dile algo…-**

**-Va, va…- **me quejé por lo bajo, de tantos codazos que me estaba dando **-¡N-No vayas a llegar tarde!- **esa frase desconcertó a todos los que estaban presentes en el lugar, menos a él **–Y-Ya sabes que a Natsu le molesta que lo hagan esperar…- **después de aquello, hubo un silencio sepulcral, en el que sólo ladeó la cabeza como tratando de procesar la información **–Apenas me desocupe iré por ti, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-¡Oosu!- **asintió con la mano en alto y una enorme sonrisa que – a mí – me puso los pelos de punta

Con esa imagen y esa respuesta de su parte, desaparecí por la puerta del local acompañada por Levy-chan que – en todo el camino – no paró de sacar conclusiones sobre aquella escena que; no mucho más tarde, desató una cadena de sucesos imparables… entre él y yo.

CONTINUARÁ…

OwO Saludos de nuevo x33

Aquí vengo yo con el capítulo que le corresponde a esta semana ':DD

Podrá parecer que actualicé doble pero, en realidad, el primer cap ya estaba listo… así que esta semana es el turno del segundo capitulo que es este ':)

Ha sido apenas más largo que el anterior y he decidido incluir a **Levy **en esta historia x33

¿Por qué **Levy**? Quien sabe… sólo se me ocurrió y otros miembros del gremio aparecerán. Como **Natsu, Gray**, ahm… **Erza **y así :33

Por supuesto, así como **Luffy** tendra como competencia a **Natsu**… **Lucy **tendrá la suya. La pregunta es… ¿quién será? ¿alguna sugerencia?

_(se acepta cualquiera de las chicas, menos **Lisanna** ewé) _

Hasta entonces… espero que les guste este cap C:'

Se que algunos quieren matarme pero, creo que me inspiro más con ellos dos que a la hora de escribir un **NaLu** 'x33

En fin… no olviden comentar y… ahm, nos vemos el proximo jueves ^^

Trataré de actualizar todos los jueves, si es posible… asi que deséenme suerte, que debo aliarme con mi inspiración jejeje

Gracias por leer, tanto aquí como en **facebook**. Los quiero :)

NaMii HeartPhilia 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****One Piece y Fairy Tail** pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, lo que yo haga con sus personajes es mérito mío, como así esta historia.

**Fandom:** **X-Over** _(One Piece & Fairy Tail)_

**Pairing:** Lucy x Luffy

**Advertencia:** este es un crossover creado a base de pequeños drabbles que – en su mayoría – serán discontinuos.

Los personajes serán _– en su mayoría –_ **OoC** y toda mención sobre el manga / anime usado para este fic, es mera coincidencia.

Nada de **Yaoi**, nada de **Yuri**… aunque sí un posible **lemmon**.

Sin más… que les guste ;DD

**N/A:** si lees este **crossover**, deja un **review**. Lo agradeceré mucho :DD

**La Princesa y el Pirata**

**Capítulo 03: Con el viento en contra**

**Por: NaMii HeartPhilia**

Llegué a las puertas del gremio casi acompañada por el sonido de las campanas del centro de la ciudad.

Pese a que Fairy Tail ya no se encontraba tan a la vista de las narices del pueblo, la melodía de la Iglesia podía escucharse gradualmente si uno le prestaba atención.

Y bueno... como que yo preferí el canto de los ángeles que seguir oyendo las deducciones que sacaba Levy-chan en cuanto a la relación que mantenía yo con Luffy y ella con Gajeel.

No era que ella estuviera tan errada en lo que decía pero, como que no quería tocar ese tema tan temprano y mucho menos, después de lo que había pasado hacía menos de quince minutos.

Nunca antes lo había visto comportarse así. Si bien sabía que era un chico que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, desde el día que lo encontré, él mismo había puesto una especie de escudo personal para que ambos nos respetaramos o - mejor dicho - para que no tuviéramos contacto.

Pero, con el correr del tiempo y la repentina convivencia, ambos fuimos acostumbrándonos al otro y él pareció tomar una confianza ciega en mí; tanto que no le molestaba estar casi pegado a esta que era yo.

De hecho, fue así que me gané el apodo de _**" niñera "**_ por parte de Natsu que, desde el principio, no simpatizó del todo con el recién llegado.

Pese a que se creyó la historia que yo le conté y que el maestro decidió darle refugio hasta que supiera como volver con los suyos, no parecía muy contento de que hubiera un desconocido en el gremio y que todos - absolutamente todos - lo trataran como a un compañero más.

Incluso Erza había sugerido que nos acompañara a misiones de vez en cuando, por lo que era casi casi parte de nuestro equipo.

Aunque claro, eso no hizo más que empeorar las cosas entre ellos. Por poco no competían cada vez que se cruzaban a larga distancia y todo porque Natsu sostenía que era imposible que un sujeto como él, no tuviera las mismas habilidades que nosotros.

Yo - sinceramente - le resté importancia. Viniendo de otro mundo, era normal que tuviera otra clase de poderes... ya lo habíamos visto en Edoras, que la magia se empleaba de otro modo y esas cosas.

_**¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil de creer que podría ser lo mismo en este caso?**_

La verdad que me esforcé por encontrarle una respuesta a esa pregunta pero, cada que se lo cuestionaba a Natsu, me salía con un montón de excusas.. así que mejor decidí dejar el tema y que Luffy se las arreglara para llevarse mejor con él.

Aunque el problema recaía justamente ahí, él no tenía la menor intención de llevarse bien con Natsu y parecía ser hasta recíproco, ya que el Dragon Slayer tampoco mostraba aunque fuera una pizca de interés en encontrar un punto en común que los convirtiera en _**" compañeros "**_.

Ya reunida con Erza y Mira-san en una de las tantas mesas que había en el gremio, estiré mis brazos a lo largo y suspiré agotada.

Esos dos eran una clase de dolor de cabeza constante para mí cuando no estaban por separado y parecían no darse cuenta que podrían cansar a cualquiera, incluso a la persona más paciente del mundo.

¿Estaba siendo demasiado ingenua al creer que podían llevarse bien? ¿O, sencillamente, quería que Luffy se sintiera como en casa para que no pensara siquiera en irse a otro lugar?

De algún modo, cada que él recordaba algo acerca de su pasado, no podía dejar de pensar que algún día podría llegar a ser consciente de toda su historia y querer regresar dónde pertenecía.

Incluso aunque tuviera bastante claro que él no era como nosotros, me resultaba doloroso el sólo tomar aquello como una remota posibilidad que, podría manifestarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tener que separarme de él, era lo que menos quería hacer. Aunque sonara egoísta, aunque pareciera como si quisiera apartarlo de su origen, sentía que yo le había dado un nuevo motivo para vivir y que él me lo había dado a mí... ¿por qué habría de renunciar a aquello, entonces?

Aunque fuera tonta, absurdo o ridículo... quería seguir siendo su guía en este mundo. Su soporte cuando se sintiera a punto de caer, el hombro en el que - tranquilamente - podría echarse a llorar pero, más allá de todo...

_**Quería ser su amiga.**_

**-Lu-chan, Lu-chan...-** la voz de Levy-chan me sacó de mis pensamientos, como hacía buen rato

**-Ah, perdón...-** me disculpé de un modo tan inútil, que hasta ella me miró raro **-Creo que me perdí en alguna parte...-**

**-Le estaba comentando a Erza y Mira sobre los preparativos de la fiesta...-** la verdad que seguía pensando que aquello era una mala idea pero, tal vez él se sintiera más cómodo en un ambiente así

**-Ah, eso...- **traté de discimular mi desinterés, con la mejor de mis sonrisas **-¿Ya se les ocurrió algo?-**

**-Con tan poco tiempo, tendremos que hacer algo pequeño...-** comentó Mira-san pensativa **-De haber sabido antes que sería su cumpleaños, le habríamos hecho algo más grande con ayuda de Lisanna...-**

**-Debiste de habernos dicho antes, Lucy- **como de costumbre, Erza no hizo más que regañarme

**-No es mi culpa...-** mascullé moviendo los pies bajo la mesa **-Luffy apenas se acordó que era hoy...- **

**-¿Aún tiene problemas para recordar cosas tan diminutas como esa?-** la Scarlet parecía hasta angustiada de saberlo, supuse que debía de ser porque su caso se asemejaba al de Jellal cuando nos enfrentamos a Oración Seis

**-Sí...-** dije yo con un deje de tristeza **-A veces creo que sería mejor que no recordara más nada...-**

**-¿Por qué lo dices, Lu-chan?-** ahí la compañera de Jet y Droy volvió a entrar en la conversación

**-No lo sé...-** y aquello no era mentira o alguna clase de excusa de mi parte para evitar que se marchara **-Sólo siento que a Luffy no le hace mucha gracia recordar su pasado...-**

**-Quién sabe que le haya pasado antes de llegar aquí...-** incluso Mira-san parecía estar angustiada de ver como uno de los nuestros, desconocía sus propias raíces

**-Debió de ser algo terrible, como para que no quiera recordarlo...-** y Levy-chan no hizo más que entristecer de a poco nuestro alrededor

**-¿Qué no estamos aquí reunidas para que se sienta mejor, acaso?-** ahí Erza puso el grito en el cielo y todas la miramos como si fuera una especie de guía **-En vez de pensar en lo mal que debe haberla pasado, pensemos en como animarlo-**

**-Erza...-** no era que hubiera dicho la gran cosa pero, si usado las palabras justas

**-Lucy- **ahí me miró fijo, como si fuera a pedirme que fuera hasta la otra punta del mundo por algo que era imposible de conseguir a dos cuadras de aquí o cerca de la manzana

**-¿S-Sí?-** inconscientemente o casi por costumbre, temblé recuperando la postura

**-Ve a buscarlo y trae a Natsu también-** fue casi como una orden absoluta, a la que no me pude negar **-Nosotras nos encargaremos de preparar todo antes de que regreses-**

**-E-Está bien...- **dije no muy convencida, prácticamente habíamos perdido la mitad de la tarde en esa charla, no había mucho que pudieran hacer

**-No vayan a tardarse mucho, ¿de acuerdo?-** aquella fue Levy-chan que, como hacía un rato, me miró pícaramente como si yo tramara algo a sus espaldas **-Aunque con Natsu dando vueltas por ahí, dudo mucho que lleguen a algo...-**

**-¡Y-Ya me voy!-** chillé dirigiéndome a la entrada del gremio, sin poder disimular lo rojas que estaban mis mejillas por el comentario

**-¡Suerte, Lucy!-** esa fue Mira-san, tratando de animar mi largo recorrido hacia la casa de Natsu; donde - seguramente - sería testigo de uno de sus tantos duelos

Con la risa de Levy-chan y Mira-san corriendo por mis oídos, marqué paso hacia la otra punta de la ciudad, dónde – supuestamente- vivían Natsu y Happy.

No tenía la menor idea si Luffy había optado por ir a molestarlos pero, estaba casí segura que si se le prestaba la oportunidad de fastidiarlo sin que yo estuviera presente, entonces con mucho gusto lo haría.

Después de todo, no había nada más divertido para él que molestar a Natsu cuando este apenas se acababa de levantar.

Sonreí. Aquello de algún modo me había animado lo suficiente como para continuar andando a toda prisa por las calles de la ciudad.

Siempre me quejé de lo escandaloso que podía llegar a ser Natsu pero, ahora… como que disfrutaba que Luffy fuera mucho más escandaloso que él.

Verlo sonreír, oír lo contagiosa que podía llegar a ser su risa sin importar la situación en la que nos encontráramos, ser la única testigo de los miles de gestos que mostraba en menos de cinco segundos…

_**Realmente, podía ser feliz con un regalo tan diminuto como ese. **_

En eso, mi corazón se aceleró. Casi pude palpar los latidos constantes que se oían en el viento, mientras este jugaba con mi cabello.

No era la primera vez que me pasaba… de hecho, estaba hasta segura que cada que él estaba cerca, se comportaba del mismo modo o, incluso hasta peor.

Era como si perdiera el poco control que tenía sobre mis emociones, como si actuara guiada por el sentido y no por lo que parecía decirme mi cerebro.

¿Sería que estaba enloqueciendo? ¿O era que estaba pensando demasiado en todas las tonterías que dijo Levy-chan durante el camino?

No lo sabía o – en todo caso – creía no saberlo. Pero, si había algo de lo que estaba segura era que, el no estar al tanto del por qué de mi extraño comportamiento o esas reacciones que tenía de vez en cuando, me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

**-¡Ah, por todos los cielos!-** chillé molesta, mientras corría con el corazón casi pegado a la garganta **-¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?-**

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

OwO Saludos de nuevo x33

Aquí vengo yo con el capítulo que le corresponde a esta semana ':DD

Había quedado en que actualizaría todos los jueves pero, ya ven… una vez más logré inspirarme en el trabajo y aproveché para ver que podía salir esta vez x33

Como habrán visto… he tomado en cuenta las sugerencias respecto a las que podrían ser una piedra en el zapato para **Lucy** y.. al final me decidí porque sean **Erza y Mira.**

Ok.. debo ser honesta, no creo que a **Erza** podría llegar a gustarle un chico con el carácter de **Luffy**, asi que creo que la relacion que marcaré entre ellos.. será como la que **Erza** tiene con **Natsu**, además de que el hecho de que **Luffy **no recuerde – casi – nada; no hará más que recordarle a lo sucedido antes con **Jellal ***/*

Ooh, sii.. al fin puedo usar eso a mi favor ;DD

Y pos… ahm, quería aprovechar este capítulo para aclarar unas cuantas cosas pero, al final no llegué x33 así que será la proxima !

De momento, les aclaro que este fic se centraría luego de que **Luffy** y los otros son separados en el **Archipiélago Shabaody**, asi que… **Kuma **en vez de enviarlo a **Amazon Lilly**, acabó por enviarlo al universo de **FT** ._.

Hahaha see.. algo loco, ¿no? Pero creo que es lo más razonable. Ya luego aclararé por qué es que **Luffy** no recuerda lo que pasó o en todo caso, por qué no recuerda a sus compañeros y parece más un pirata en solitario que otra cosa :33

Hasta entonces, no tengo más que agradecer a quienes leen este **cross-over** :DD

Espero que les guste este cap C:'

Nos estaremos viendo este jueves o… si no, al principio de la semana entrante. Los quiero :)

**NaMii HeartPhilia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** One Piece y Fairy Tail** pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, lo que yo haga con sus personajes es mérito mío, como así esta historia.

**Fandom:** **X-Over** _(One Piece & Fairy Tail)_

**Pairing:** Lucy x Luffy

**Advertencia:** este es un crossover creado a base de pequeños drabbles que – en su mayoría – serán discontinuos.

Los personajes serán _– en su mayoría –_ **OoC** y toda mención sobre el manga / anime usado para este fic, es mera coincidencia.

Nada de **Yaoi**, nada de **Yuri**… aunque sí un posible **lemmon**.

Sin más… que les guste ;DD

**N/A:** si lees este **crossover**, deja un **review**. Lo agradeceré mucho :DD

**La Princesa y el Pirata**

**Capítulo 04:**** Semejanzas y diferencias**

**Por:**** NaMii HeartPhilia**

El camino hacia el otro lado de la cuidad fue – tal vez – el recorrido más existente de toda mi vida.

Mi corazón latía a toda prisa, como si estuviera corriendo hacia el encuentro de quién más se asemejaba a la imagen de un príncipe azul bastante rústico, en tanto todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas y vueltas sobre mis pasos; como si el mismísimo destino me estuviera marcando la ruta a seguir.

Incluso me resultaba imposible de creer lo que ese chico había generado en mí con tan solo un par de gestos amables y palabras mal dichas, en el vago intento de sonar un tanto menos peculiar que los demás.

Y yo… si, yo había sido la dichosa princesa que había acabado por rendirse ante aquel ridículo encanto que montó ante todos para poder formar parte de la familia.

De hecho, no hubo quién se negara a llevarse bien con él, porque desde el principio fue bastante accesible con todos o… con casi todos.

Por alguna extraña razón, Natsu se negaba a tener alguna clase de lazo con él y no hacía nada más que fastidiarlo, volviéndolo alguien completamente odioso, al que – fácilmente – le contagiaba su mal humor.

Esos eran los únicos momentos del día en los que andaba por su cuenta, sin prestarle atención a nada ni nadie… siquiera a mí. Podía perderse incluso días en aquellos ridículos disgustos, con la única intención de no molestar a nadie con esa racha que el Dragneel grababa por toda su cara; como si se tratara de alguna marca familiar o algo por el estilo.

Erza dijo que era cuestión de ellos acostumbrarse el uno al otro y que eso tal vez llevaría demasiado tiempo pero, yo que vivía la situación desde bien adentro, no estaba para nada segura de que las cosas fueran a mejorar si siquiera uno de los dos mostraba interés en – al menos – reconocer al otro como un futuro compañero.

Lo único bueno que había visto entre Natsu y Luffy era que ambos aceptaban la fuerza del otro pero, más allá de eso, estaba segura que no había nada más que pudiera llegar a unirlos más allá de la tonta competencia que realizaban día a día para ver cuál de los dos era el más fuerte.

De hecho, apenas pisé el territorio de aquel que siempre iba en compañía de Happy como si fueran hermanos, me crucé con el final de uno de los tantos retos que habían disputado en mi ausencia.

A simple vista parecía como si Natsu hubiera vencido – por primera vez – a Luffy pero, el golpe final que este le dio en el estómago, volvió aquella remota victoria en una más de sus tantas derrotas.

Suspiré. Tal vez fuera el hecho de no poder vencerle, lo que le hacía ver a Luffy como una posible amenaza y no como un fiel aliado en el que podía confiar, incluso en el peor de los momentos.

Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Natsu como para asegurar que ese era el punto que le ponía freno a tener una buena relación con el otro chico que, como de costumbre, le tendió la mano para levantarlo del suelo.

En un principio, Natsu le miró con mala gana, como dándole a entender que no necesitaba de él para ponerse de pie pero, en menos de dos segundos, cambió su semblante por uno más agradable y aceptó la pequeña ayuda de su nuevo rival.

Poco a poco, las cosas parecían estar mejorando entre ellos o, eso fue lo que pensé, antes de que ambos se dieran por enterados que yo estaba ahí.

_**Y todo gracias a la intromisión de Happy.**_

Yo que estaba hasta encantada con el remoto compañerismo que había nacido entre ellos, fui casi arrastrada por el suelo por aquel gato volador que, de andar tan perdido en su chance de mejorar su relación con Charle; chocó conmigo casi a la velocidad de la luz.

Claro que eso no justificaba el hecho que yo hubiera perdido el equilibrio pero, me agarró tan con las defensas bajas que, el sólo intentar mantenerme en pie, fue inútil.

Caí al suelo casi con estilo y me quejé del mismo modo que lo haría un bebé, cuando Happy se dignó a disculparse conmigo por haber actuado como un animal (aunque en sí, no dejara de ser uno por naturaleza).

" _**Como si con pedir perdón fuera suficiente**__**… "**_, mascullé por dentro observando cada uno de los gestos que me ponía el azulito, como si su vida dependiera de que yo aceptara sus tiernas y armadas palabras.

Al final, terminé por ceder ante él, al notar que llevaba prisa y unas ganas imposibles de describir, todo porque Natsu había sido tan generoso de comprarle un poco de pescado.

Sonreí. Pese a que acababa de hacer el ridículo frente a las únicas personas con las que quería tener la mejor impresión de todas, Happy siempre lograba cambiar mi estado de ánimo, como si dentro de él yaciera el poder mágico necesario como para convencerme que no lo había hecho adrede.

**-Jum****…****- **bufé molesta, cruzándome de brazos **–La próxima vez no seré tan blanda con él****…****-** chisté dando un pequeño vistazo a la puerta entreabierta que llevaba al hogar que compartía con Natsu **–Supongo que por esta vez aceptaré sus disculpas****…****- **para ese entonces, una sonrisa adornaba mi rostro de escuchar los gritos alegres de aquel gatito mientras degustaba su pescado favorito **–Es Happy, después de todo****…****-**

**-¡Oe, Lucy!- **gracias a ese grito, salí de mi burbuja y volví a la realidad **-¿Estás bien?-**

**-E-Eh, sí****…****- **para cuando formulé mi respuesta, él estaba frente a mí con esa misma expresión que mostraba de vez en cuando **–No tienes de que preocuparte****…****-**

**-Que alivio****…****- **suspiró tranquilo, para luego regalarme una de sus tan famosas sonrisas **–De no ser así, me cargaría a Natsu en este momento****…****-**

**-¡Pero, si yo no le he hecho nada!- **salió a defenderse el Dragneel, como si lo hubieran acusado de cometer un asesinato

**-Entonces, dile a tu mascota que tenga más cuidado****…****- **esa fue la primera vez que le oí usar ese tono para referirse a Happy **–A poco le pase algo a Lucy, no me contendré****…****- **le señaló sin pelos en la lengua, a lo que mis mejillas se tornaban casi tan rosas como la falda que llevaba puesta **–Sin importar cuan azul y gato sea****…****-**

**-Luffy****…****- **si aquel había sido un discurso o una frase armada, no me importaba; sólo quería contemplarlo hasta que volviera a su faceta normal

**-Oe, ¿no crees que te estás pasando un poco?- **como era costumbre, Natsu no se quedó atrás y lo contratacó con otra pregunta **–Que no le ha pasado nada a Lucy, como para que reacciones así****…****-**

**-Si no puedo cuidar de ella, permanecer en este mundo no tiene sentido****…****- **aunque el final de esa frase pareció perderse junto al viento que se levantó bajo mis pies, pude escucharla claramente como si se tratara del comienzo de una nueva canción

**-¿Huh?- **ahí, Natsu arqueó una ceja, como que el comentario le cayó bastante gordo **-¿Y desde cuándo eres tú quién debe protegerla?- **

**-¿Acaso lo hacías tú antes que llegara yo?- **fue de ese modo, como comenzó una más de sus tantos discusiones y todo por mí

**-Lucy no necesita que alguien cuide de ella****…****- **salió a decir por mí, como si realmente fuera tan fuerte como para hacerme cargo de todo **–Puede valerse por su propia cuenta****…****- **le refregó en la cara, como si eso fuera suficiente para hacerle retroceder **–Que tú quieras actuar como un héroe frente a ella, es otra cosa****…****-**

**-Oigan, ya basta****…****- **me quejé por encima de ellos, antes de que el desafío se fuera por las ramas **-¿Podrían evitar pelearse aunque fuera por esta vez?- **a ninguno de los dos les hizo mucha gracia mi comentario **–No es como si les estuviera pidiendo imposibles, ¿o sí?-**

**-No****…**** sólo que pides demasiado, Lucy****…****- **masculló el Dragneel antes de encaminarse al interior de su casa **–Llevarme bien con él, no está dentro de mis planes****…****-**

**-Natsu****…****- **siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza detenerlo, seguramente habría sido peor

**-Ven****…****- **para cuando escuché el timbre de su voz, Luffy se las había arreglado para ponerme de pie **–Siento mucho lo de hace unos momentos****…****- **no era como si quisiera que se disculpara pero, él estaba en todo su derecho si quería pedir perdón **–Creo que me pasé demasiado****…****- **si bien estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras, no era quién para juzgarlo **–Pero****…****- **ese "pero", destruyó lo que parecía ser un discurso perfecto **–Natsu no tiene derecho a decirme si debo cuidar de ti o no****…****-**

**-Creo que la que debe decidir eso soy yo, ¿no crees?- **siquiera se atrevió a refutar en mi contra, sabía que yo tenía razón **–Mira, Luffy****…****- **por alguna extraña razón, él parecía estar muy atento a lo que fuera que tuviera para decir **–No soy tan fuerte como Natsu quiere hacerte ver, pero****…****- **tenía que reconocerlo, aún estaba por debajo del nivel de los demás **–Tampoco es como si no pudiera cuidarme sola****…****- **él intentó decir algo al respecto pero, así de dispuesto que estuvo de abrir la boca; decidió guardar silencio **–Aún así, no me molesta que cuides de mí****…****- **de algún modo, quise animarlo… después de todo, no era tan malo que él estuviera incluso cuando no lo necesitaba **–Al contrario, me gusta****…****- **a medida que esas palabras salían de mi boca, el corazón se me aceleraba más y más **–Mucho****…****-**

**-Lucy****…****- **si buscaba dejarlo sin palabras, lo acababa de conseguir **–Perdón****…****- **a diferencia de los chicos a los que estaba acostumbrada, él siquiera bajó la cabeza para disculparse, lo hizo mirándome a los ojos **–Siempre hecho todo a perder, cuando tú eres tan amable conmigo****…****-**

**-No soy amable contigo porque deba serlo****…****- **jugué con aquella frase, como si estuviéramos tratando de descifrar un acertijo **–Lo hago porque me agradas****…****- **en mi vida había sido tan honesta respecto a lo que sentía y mucho menos, frente a un desconocido **–Me gusta como eres, que confíes en mí, que estés a mi lado cuando nadie más lo está****…****- **por un momento sentí como si me estuviera confesando o algo por el estilo **–Me gusta****…**** vivir contigo****…****- **el final de aquello que tenía atragantado desde hacía mucho tiempo, fue casi tan arrasador como un huracán **-¡Por eso****…****!-**

**-Hablas mucho****…****- **mis ojos se abrieron casi al compás de los latidos de mi corazón, cuando me jaló del brazo para pegarme a su pecho **–Para ser una princesa****…****-**

**-Es que si no te explico tú no entiendes, baka****…****- **prácticamente, me aferré a él, como si en algún momento hubiera tenido la intención de soltarme

**-Eso es cierto****…****- **chistó con gracia, en tanto jugaba con mi cabello **–Pero, esta vez entendí todo muy bien****…****- **mi corazón dio un salto, cuando sus manos resbalaron por mis hombros con la única intención que lo mirara a los ojos **–De hecho, a mi también me gusta****…****- **escuchar eso de su parte, fue como estar en medio de un desierto, rezando para que comenzara a llover **–Vivir contigo y todas esas cosas****…****-**

**-¿Eh?- **ahora sí que no sabía si de veras estaba pasando o más bien me lo estaba imaginando

**-Cuando llegué aquí, apenas sabía quién era****…****- **tanto el inicio como el final de ese juego de palabras, estuvieron a punto de hacerme llorar **-No recordaba absolutamente nada de mi pasado****…****- **aunque en el fondo estaba esforzándose por ocultar la frustración que eso representaba para él, sabía cuan doloroso era que no supiera siquiera las raíces de su propio origen **-No sabía a quién buscar, hacia dónde ir****…****- **de hecho, hubo un momento en que hizo gracia de aquello, ya que – aún siendo un pirata – no llevaba una brújula en su bolsillo **-Lo había perdido todo****…****- **el silencio nos sacudió tanto como el viento que se levantó después, como si el resto de lo que le quedara por decir no debiese ser oído por nadie **-Fue entonces que te conocí a ti****…****- **sólo entonces, sus palabras adquirieron otro significado para mí **-Aún cuando no sabías nada de mí, te quedaste a mi lado****…****- **una por una las iniciales de ese discurso me traspasaron el alma, dejándome casi desnuda ante sus ojos **-Me diste un lugar, un futuro, la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo****…****- **

**-Sobre eso, yo****…****-** todo intento mío por equiparar sus palabras, fue inútil

**-No sé si sea correcto decirte esto, pero****…****- **el cuerpo entero me tembló por completo, cuando me sujetó de los hombros con una delicadeza que jamás había visto de su parte **-Tú me salvaste, Lucy****…****- **

**-No, yo****…****- **siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos, de tanto que me palpitaba l corazón **-No he hecho tal cosa****…****-**

**-Lo digo en serio, Lucy****…****- **me sacudió apenas, como si estuviera rogando por mi atención **-Tú borraste mi pasado, cambiaste mi presente y rescribiste mi futuro****…****- **si se tratara de otra persona, no lo habría creído pero… tratándose de él, me resultaba casi imposible **-Eres lo único cierto que tengo ahora****…****- **mientras más lo escuchaba, menos ganas me daban de separarme de él **-Si llegaras a desaparecer, no sabría cómo comenzar de nuevo****…****- **siquiera supe como explicarlo pero, en esos momentos, él se había vuelto transparente ante mí **-Es por eso que quiero cuidarte****…****- **con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, retuve las lágrimas rebeldes que se asomaron por mis ojos, al escuchar el final de su discurso **-Para que nada ni nadie te haga daño****…****-**

**-Para ser un pirata, hablas demasiado****…****- **chisté del mismo modo que él hacía unos momentos, sin poder dejar de lado, lo conmovida que estaba de verlo bajo ese perfil

**-O-Oe, no te burles****…****- **ahí dio dos pasos en falso, desprendiéndome de él por completo **-Sólo estaba****…****- **la sonrisa que dibujé en ese preciso instante, lo dejó sin más que decir **-¿Lucy?-**

**-Es la primera vez que eres honesto conmigo****…****- **sólo entonces, dejé que el borde de mi llanto, llegara hasta el comienzo de mis labios **-Estoy feliz****…****-**

**-Si eso hace que sonrías****…****- **dijo no muy convencido, en tanto yo me acomodaba el cabello **-Creo que seré honesto más seguido****…****-**

**-No, está bien así****…****- **negué varias veces con la cabeza **-Siempre y cuando te sientas cómodo conmigo****…****-**

**-Te conformas con poco****…****- **sonrió casi con gracia, sin perder de vista siquiera uno de mis movimientos **-Sabes que podría darte mucho más, si me dejaras****…****-**

**-El otro día te di permiso de que me dieras lo que tú quisieras****…****- **añadí coqueta, provocando que – al menos – se sonrojara **-Pero, te echaste atrás****…****- **

**-C-Creo que podría cambiar de opinión****…****- **comentó esquivando el centro de la conversación y por supuesto, mis ojos **-Dependiendo de cuan buena seas conmigo hoy****…****-**

**-¿E-Eh?-** ahí ladeé un poco la cabeza, no esperaba que saliera con algo como eso

**-Sólo bromeaba****…****- **ahí volvió a mirarme, para luego tomarme del brazo **-Anda, vamos****…****- **

**-¡O-Oye, no decidas por tu cuenta!- **me quejé como si no quisiera ir dónde fuera que tuviera pensado llevarme **-¡Que yo he venido a****…!****-**

**-Lo sé****…****- **asintió tras una sonrisa de esas perfectas que encajaban tan bien con él **-Por eso, vamos allá****…****- **ahí, tomó mi mano, como si yo necesitara otra clase de tratos **-Dudo mucho que a Erza le guste que la hagamos esperar****…****-**

**-¿Qué hay de Natsu?- **si bien era inútil tratar de acallar a mi corazón, sentí la necesidad de buscar la calma en otra parte **-Debería de venir con nosotros también****…****-**

**-Ni hablar****…****- **bufó molesto, jalándome lo suficiente como para alejarme de la vista del susodicho **-No permitiré que meta sus narices entre nosotros otra vez****…****- **si no lo conociera tanto como creía, podría jurar que estaba celoso **-Que vaya solo****…****-**

**-¡P-Pero, Luffy****…****!- **volví a quejarme, como si eso fuera a hacerle entrar en razón **-¡Se supone que****…****!-**

**-No está bien así, ¿acaso?- **ahí detuvo el comienzo de sus pasos, como si estuviéramos a punto de cambiar el rumbo de nuestra relación **-Después de todo, la pasamos mejor cuando estamos juntos****…****- **

**-No me convencerás con eso****…****-** automáticamente, me desprendí de su agarre y me crucé de brazos, esperando que cambiara de parecer y así hiciéramos las cosas como me las habían encomendado

**-En ese caso, ¡me adelantaré!- **se quedó meditando un rato, antes de decir eso y echarse a correr justo frente a mis narices **-¡Si quieres que esperemos por Natsu, primero tendrás que atraparme!-**

**-¿Huh?- **ni yo lo podía creer, lo rápido que se me había escapado de las manos, por estar pensando en las órdenes de Erza

**-¡Anda! ¡Tú puedes, Lucy!- **me alentaba con los brazos en alto a lo lejos **-¿O dejarás que alguien más lo haga?-**

**-¡P-Por supuesto que no!- **chillé como si alguien más tuviese que darse por enterado de lo que sentía por él

**-¡Eso pensé!- **dicho eso, comenzó un largo camino a toda prisa, mientras me llamaba a gritos para que lo alcanzara

**-¡Joo, Luffy****…****!- **grité del mismo modo que lo haría una niñita caprichosa, haciendo caso omiso a mis deberes, únicamente para ir tras él **-¡Ven aquí!-**

Fue así como comenzó una de las tantas persecuciones que teníamos a diario, pasando por alto las campanas que sonaban en el centro de la cuidad y como la tarde iba volviéndose noche frente a mis enormes ojos.

Nunca antes sentí tantos deseos de alcanzarlo, de jalarlo del brazo y gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo había atrapado antes que alguien más lo hiciera… nunca antes me perdí tanto en sus ojos y cada uno de los gestos suyos que vinieron después; cuando ambos caímos en cuenta que eran más de las nueve.

De haber sabido antes el giro que darían las cosas entre nosotros, hubiera deseado que ese instante durara para siempre.

Hubiera dado hasta lo que no tenía, para retenerlo una milésima de segundo más a mi lado y oírle decir esas palabras que me llegaron a la cabeza a la punta de los pies.

_**-Tú ganas, Lucy**__**…**__**-**_

No llegué a saber si fueron sus palabras o la sonrisa que me mostró después pero, hubo algo que me movilizó a romper la barrera que había entre nosotros; olvidando por completo las reglas que habíamos impuesto para llevar una buena convivencia.

Siquiera supe cómo, cuándo y mucho menos dónde pero, me agarré fuerte de él y, del mismo modo que una estrella fugaz cruzaba el cielo azul por encima nuestro, me pegué a sus labios como lo hiciera él cuando nos conocimos.

Me adherí a él junto a una necesidad caprichosa de tenerlo cerca y rompí las cuerdas que me mantenían atada a aquella imagen que monté frente a él, para que – así – pudiera verme como mujer.

Aunque fue tan sólo por un segundo, pude sentir como – de algún modo – correspondía a mi beso, llenándome de aquel mismo sabor que – desde un principio – alteró el orden de las cosas o, mejor dicho, el como las veía yo.

Fue un segundo, sí… pero, eso fue más que suficiente para saber que – luego de esa noche – las cosas no serían las mismas entre nosotros… **Nunca más.**

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

OwO Saludos de nuevo x33

Aquí vengo yo con el capítulo que le corresponde a esta semana ':DD

Gomen… se suponía que esta parte debería haber estado el lunes pero, mi internet anda terrible y no he podido subirlo hasta ahora Dx

Sin contar que – gracias a eso – el capitulo ha quedado mucho más largo de lo normal.. ahora todos deberán ser más largos para superarlo O_O

Hehehe.. no quiero acotar mucho, porque si no esta conexión se caera de nuevo.. les dejo esta entrega en sus manos y sepan… que gracias a sus reviews he logrado encontrarle un buen argumento a esta historia.. asi que prepárense que viene lo mejor ;DD

OwO Y ya que lo pidieron… ahí tienen mas momentos de **Lucy y Luffy** *w*

Hasta entonces, no tengo más que agradecer a quienes leen este **cross-over** :DD

Espero que les guste este cap C:'

Nos estaremos viendo este jueves o… si no, al principio de la semana entrante. Los quiero :)

**NaMii HeartPhilia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:****One Piece y Fairy Tail** pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, lo que yo haga con sus personajes es mérito mío, como así esta historia.

**Fandom:** **X-Over** _(One Piece & Fairy Tail)_

**Pairing:** Lucy x Luffy

**Advertencia:** este es un crossover creado a base de pequeños drabbles que – en su mayoría – serán discontinuos.

Los personajes serán _– en su mayoría –_ **OoC** y toda mención sobre el manga / anime usado para este fic, es mera coincidencia.

Nada de **Yaoi**, nada de **Yuri**… aunque sí un posible **lemmon**.

Sin más… que les guste ;DD

**N/A:** si lees este **crossover**, deja un **review**. Lo agradeceré mucho :DD

La Princesa y el Pirata

**Capítulo 05: Después de medianoche**

**Por: NaMii HeartPhilia**

Casi por instinto, me alejé de él.

Fuera por haber caído en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer o el simple hecho de que él no se hubiera siquiera inmutado cuando me acerqué de un modo que poco respetó su espacio personal, los latidos de mi corazón parecía estar agitándose por todo mi cuerpo y eso… sí, eso me resultaba bastante molesto.

Luffy traía una expresión que jamás le había visto en el poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos y yo, siquiera era capaz de emitir una sola palabra. No sabía si estaba molesto, aturdido o quizás hasta confundido, porque siquiera sabía en que estado me encontraba yo.

Sabía cuando errático había sido romper la barrera que había entre nosotros de ese modo pero, por mucho que pudiera controlar mis impulsos, si él me miraba de esa manera, era imposible que mi boca se resistiera a tomar la suya como si estuviera muriendo de hambre.

Él había comenzado el ridículo juego de que lo persiguiera hasta las puertas del gremio con la única intención de que me olvidara de Natsu y vaya que lo había conseguido. Si bien no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, podía sentir cuan agitado estaba y que probablemente podría hasta haberle dado frío, por lo entrecortada que se oía su respiración.

Levy-chan dijo que no tendríamos tiempo a nada si Natsu estaba con nosotros pero, Luffy nunca tuvo la intención de invitarlo para que viniera con nosotros. Al contrario, había decidido pasar de él (como la mayoría de las veces) y recorrer las calles solo conmigo, como si tuviera alguna otra cosa en mente.

Claro que no podía culparlo de lo que acababa de pasar, porque yo solita había buscado que acabáramos así. Él en ningún momento me incitó que lo besara o algo por el estilo, sólo dijo la frase más idiota del mundo y yo me descontrolé como si me hubiera confesado que le gustaba y que ya no podía aguantar más la diminuta farsa que habíamos montado frente a los demás y que bastante nos costaba sostener cuando estábamos a solas.

¿Sería que había malinterpretado las cosas? ¿Me había dejado llevar demasiado por mis emociones y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias?

El hecho de que no dijera absolutamente una sola palabra, estaba comenzando a inquietarme y si bien no quería sonar irrespetuosa, se me hacía casi prudencial que emitiera alguna clase de sonido para asegurarme que todo estaba bien entre nosotros y que aquel pequeño beso no cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas.

Lo que no sabía era que, no mucho más tarde, me lamentaría por haber sido tan ingenua y no haber sido capaz de ver la lluvia de emociones que, desde temprano, amenazaba con caer bajo mis pies.

**-Lo siento…- **fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, cuando él emitió un inaudible quejido **–No era mi intención…-**

**-¿Por qué te disculpas?- **la vaga fuerza que había tras esa pregunta, fue más que suficiente para que me diera cuenta que algo no iba bien **–No has hecho nada malo…-**

**-¡Pero, es que yo…!- **automáticamente, mis ojos buscaron los suyos encontrándolos a mitad del camino **–No debí hacer eso…-**

**-Está bien…- **la media sonrisa que me mostró después, hizo que me sintiera más tranquila **–Yo habría hecho lo mismo, si me hubieras mirado con esos ojos…-**

**-¿A qué te…?- **si bien sabía hacia donde se estaba desviando la conversación, preferí ahorrarme los pensamientos que pudiera llegar a surgir de aquello

-Las cosas se están complicando entre nosotros, ¿no crees?- el peso de esa frase, hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblara -Hace un rato estábamos uno tras del otro como si fuéramos hermanos y ahora, parece todo lo contrario…-

**-Luffy…-** sabía cuan incómoda era la situación, tanto que hasta nuestra charla había tomado el mismo color

-No sé si eso esté bien o no, pero…- sentí como si – nuevamente – un obstáculo apareciera frente a nosotros -Lo cierto es que si permanezco cerca tuyo, no sé cuanto más podré soportarlo…-

**-Entiendo…-** si bien no había dicho nada sobre tomar distancia conmigo, había sido lo suficientemente discreto para que yo me diera cuenta que esas eran sus intenciones

**-Oe, no me apartes la mirada…- **en otro momento, aquello me habría sonado como una orden pero, el modo en que se acercó a mí; hizo que mi mundo diera vueltas **–Mírame…- **intenté resistirme pero, cuando sus manos resbalaron por cada línea de mi cara, no pude hacer otra cosa más que alzar la vista **–No te pongas así…- **

**-No me veas con esos ojos…- **fue gracioso que dijera eso, si siquiera me estaba esforzando por apartar los míos de la profundidad de los suyos **–Es vergonzoso…-**

**-Lo siento…- **lo dulce de esa disculpa, se derritió en medio del aire, cuando sus dedos rozaron la comisura de mis labios **–No puedo evitarlo…- **fue la excusa más ridícula que había oído en toda mi vida pero, viniendo de él, me pareció todo lo contrario **–Estás demasiado cerca…-**

**-Si vamos al caso, tú eres el que está demasiado cerca…- **bufé molesta, en tanto mis mejillas adquirían un tono bastante rosado **–Por poco no me dejas respirar…-**

**-Estamos a mano, entonces…- **chistó gracioso, jugando un poco con mi cabello **–Por poco me ahogas hace un rato…-**

**-¡N-No es cierto!- **de sólo recordar lo que había hecho, di dos pasos hacia atrás **-¡Fuiste tú el que quiso que…!- **el resto de mis palabras parecieron volverse mudas, cuando me jaló del brazo para quebrar la corta distancia que había entre nosotros **-¿Luffy?-**

**-Estás hecha un desastre…- **se quejó por lo bajo, mientras se recargaba en mi hombro **–Casi te pareces a mí…-**

**-Mentiroso…- **todas las ganas que tenía de insultarlo, se disolvieron cuando él recuperó la postura, estrechándome en sus brazos **–Tú te ves peor que yo…-**

**-Estaré bien…- **podía sentir su respiración casi pegada a mi oído, mientras mis manos – débilmente – luchaban para aferrarse a su pecho

**-Pero, si permanecemos así…- **no era que quisiera que estuviéramos a metros de distancia pero, por como había comenzado la charla entre nosotros, parecía como si hubiéramos dicho todo lo contrario

**-Estaré bien, Lucy…- **me dio la impresión de que – por un momento – aquello saldría a gritos de su boca y no de un modo tan apacible **–Sólo no te apartes de mí…- **

Eso último resonó en mi cabeza varias veces, como si hubiera alguna especie de mensaje secreto tras esas dos o tres letras que – para mí – fueron como un permiso por escrito para permanecer cerca de él.

No era como si alguien me hubiera prohibido que tuviera algún tipo de contacto con él pero, a simple vista y como nosotros mismos nos habíamos planteado las cosas, pareciera como que sí. Era como si alguno de los dos estuviera en medio de una relación y debiéramos mantener lo nuestro en secreto o como si estuviera mal que nos vieran de ese modo, cuando ninguno de los dos tenía compromisos con el entorno.

De hecho, por un momento, sentí como si estuviera traicionando la confianza que Natsu tenía en mí, cuando estaba claro que – entre él y yo – no había nada más allá del compañerismo.

Por supuesto que por más claro que lo tuviera yo, nadie me quitaba aquella sensación de encima de que estaba dando demasiados pasos en falso y todo porque Luffy no hacía más que atraerme hacia él, como si hubiera algo que yo no debiera pasar por alto.

_**¿Sería que estaba celoso? **_

No, eso era casi imposible. Sabía perfectamente que tenía miles de motivos para llevarse mal con Natsu y no creía que yo fuera el más importante de todos ellos. No era como si yo – en algún momento – los hubiera involucrado en una ridícula competencia para ver quien era el mejor partido para mí pero, como que las cosas no parecían ser muy distintas entre ellos.

Tal vez lo estuviera viendo de ese modo por lo que había pasado antes pero, nadie me quitaba de la cabeza que, algo dentro de todo esto no estaba bien y que – tarde o temprano – tendría que afrontar la situación desde otro punto de vista.

Sin embargo, estando tan alejada de los demás, había olvidado por completo como era mi vida antes de que Luffy – sin motivo alguno – se uniera a nosotros.

Era todo tan rutinario, todo tan común, tanto que hasta sabía lo que pasaría antes de que abriera los ojos. Sin embargo, desde que él formaba parte del gremio, las cosas habían dejado de ser tan monótonas, tanto quizás que había mañanas en las que me despertaba más temprano; sólo para asegurarme que él seguía viviendo bajo el mismo techo que yo.

Si alguna vez llegué a pensar que podría tratarse de un sueño, _**ya no me quedaban dudas que estaba bien despierta.**_

**-Nee, Luffy…- **si bien el silencio me estaba resultando de lo más cómodo, sentí la necesidad de oír su voz

**-Dime…-** aquella sencilla palabra, se pegó al viento tanto como sus manos a mi piel

**-Se está haciendo un poco tarde, ¿no crees?- **no era que quisiera huir de la situación pero, si nos demorábamos por mas tiempo, estaba segura que saldrían a buscarnos **-Deberíamos ir con los demás…-**

**-Lo dices por Erza, ¿verdad?-** tendí a preguntarle como sabía que me refería a ella, cuando recordé que yo misma se lo había dicho

**-No sólo por ella…- **susurré por lo bajo, separándome apenas de su pecho **-No quiero que Levy-chan empiece con sus comentarios de por qué nos tardamos tanto y esas cosas…-**

**-Sí, bueno…- **ahí, él me separó por completo de su cuerpo, en tanto sus ojos se volvían hacia el cielo estrellado que había sobre nosotros **-No es como si yo quisiera que tengan la idea equivocada…- **

**-¿Eh?-** sólo entonces, me atreví a mirarlo, chocándome con sus enormes ojos que – en una milésima de segundo – se cruzaron con los míos, mientras el brillo de la noche iluminaba lo rosado de sus mejillas

**-Somos amigos, ¿verdad?- **la sonrisa que me mostró junto a esa frase, me dejó como fuera de órbita **-Al menos, actuemos como tales mientras estemos con ellos…-**

**-¿A-A qué te refieres con "mientras estemos con ellos"?-** sabía que él no era de esos chicos que podrían llegar a tener dobles intenciones conmigo pero, como que su tono de voz no sonó para nada inocente esa vez

**-Te lo diré cuando volvamos a casa…- **genial, había hecho que cayera en la trampa, usando la curiosidad como su última jugada **-¡Anda, vamos!- **automáticamente y, sin darme explicaciones, me tomó de la mano para que emprendiéramos camino al gremio **-¡Erza nos espera!-**

**-¿Y a ti desde cuándo te importa eso?- **por muy tonto que pudiera llegar a sonar, aquel comentario me había caído pesado

**-¿Celosa, acaso?- **y, como era de esperarse, él lo usó a su favor; no sin antes mostrar una de esas sonrisa que hacían relucir su gusto por la victoria

**-¡P-Por supuesto que no, baka!- **chillé en mi defensa, aún sabiendo que era imposible de ocultar que él estaba en lo cierto

Lo animado de esa conversación pareció perderse en medio del viento cuando – juntos – emprendimos camino hacia el gremio, donde – seguramente – todos esperaban por nosotros.

No me atreví a decir nada, siquiera me quejé cuando me tomó de la mano sin pedir permiso, únicamente caminé a su lado; tratando de descifrar la expresión casi madura que había en su rostro.

Estaba segura que nunca antes lo había mirado con tanto detenimiento. Fuera porque no se me hubiera presentado la oportunidad o porque –simplemente – no solíamos prestarle mucha atención en la apariencia del otro, no podía apartar mis ojos de él.

Únicamente era capaz de oír los latidos salvajes de mi corazón, mientras él sujetaba cada vez más fuerte mi mano; como si temiera perder el equilibrio o algo por el estilo. Por supuesto que no era la primera vez que se comportaba así conmigo pero, en ese momento, me dio la impresión que había un motivo para aquello… solo que no tenía permitido saberlo.

Tal vez había recordado algo que no quería tener presente o había experimentado una pérdida demasiado grande y no sabía como afrontar el ser consciente de ello… lo único cierto era que – más allá de mis suposiciones – yo no podía descifrar su silencio, si siquiera me miraba a los ojos.

Estuve a punto de frenarlo para hacerle la dichosa pregunta pero, antes que mi boca se abriera lo suficiente como para romper el muro que había entre nosotros, él habló por mí.

**-Ya llegamos…- **si tenía que ser honesta, no lo notaba muy entusiasmado

**-¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?- **no era que quisiera apartarlo de los demás pero, no estaba segura que el ambiente lo ayudara a sentirse mejor **–No se te ve bien…-**

**-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Lucy…- **si bien estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de respuestas, sentí como si me apartara de un golpe, a lo que tendí a soltar su mano; no sin que él se las ingeniara para hacer de mi intento uno fallido **–Perdón…- **

**-No, está bien…- **dije acompañada por una media sonrisa **-Entiendo que no tengas ganas de hablar ahora…-**

**-No quiero que pases una mala noche por mi culpa…- **conocía esa respuesta de memoria, como así su costumbre de acariciar mi cabello para que no me echara a llorar **-Ya han pasado demasiadas cosas como para sumarle otra más, ¿no crees?-**

**-Te acordaste de algo, ¿verdad?- **si bien no hacía mucho que lo conocía, había aprendido a leer sus gestos entre líneas

**-Sí…- **asintió casi con pesadumbre, lo cual dejó más que claro que no le había hecho mucha gracia ser consciente de algo en particular **-Y no sabes cuanto daría por olvidarlo de nuevo…-**

**-Creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto…- **sabía perfectamente que no me pediría a gritos que lo sacara de ahí, aunque sus ojos dijeras todo lo contrario

**-¿Q-Qué cosa?-** por un momento, parecía como si hubiera dejado de lado su repentino estado de ánimo

**-Tú sólo sígueme, ¿de acuerdo?-** chisté coqueta, mientras lo jalaba del brazo para que fuéramos adentro

**-Eso no suena muy convincente, ¿sabías?-** se quejó sin poner la menor resistencia, en tanto fruncía el ceño

**-Esa es la intención, Luffy…-** prácticamente, le di la razón antes de abrir la puerta que nos condujera a un alboroto bastante colorido

**-O-Oe…- **no supe si fueron mis palabras o la sonrisa maliciosa que le mostré junto a esas palabras pero, parecía hasta haberse puesto nervioso **-¿Qué estás…?- **

**-¿Se puede saber de donde vienen ustedes dos?-** aquella pregunta hizo que – prácticamente – me saltara el corazón, antes que ambos volviéramos la mirada hacia el que parecía estar a cargo de recibir a los invitados

**-¡¿N-Natsu?!-** no hizo falta que dijéramos más nada, por la cara que traía se notaba que no estaba muy contento de vernos _"juntos"_

Automáticamente, el espectáculo de habían montado los demás, se quedó en absoluto silencio.

Una vez más, parecíamos ser el centro de atención y, por la cara de pocos amigos que traía Natsu, lo que nos esperaba apenas abriera la boca sería uno de sus lindos discursos y los comentarios que harían los demás al respecto.

Tendí a suspirar únicamente, antes de que Luffy diera un paso adelante y sonriera con la misma gracia que cuando comenzaba alguno de sus duelos con mi compañero de equipo.

**-¿Celoso, acaso?-**

No hizo falta que dijera nada más, para que el otro estallara de rabia y empezara a perseguirlo por todo el lugar; como si estuvieran en medio de una batalla campal.

Genial, acababa de perder mi oportunidad de hacer algo bueno por él y todo porque Natsu no era capaz de controlar sus propios impulsos.

Con los brazos en jarras y una expresión lo suficientemente clara de que estaba molesta por el giro que habían tomado las cosas, me senté junto a Levy-chan, quién no perdió la oportunidad de hacerme la dichosa pregunta.

**-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes que tardaron tanto?- **incluso me dio uno que otro codazo para que le respondiera

**-P-Por supuesto que no…- **chisté con las mejillas rojas, en tanto oía como la risa de ese chico contagiaba todo el lugar, robándome una sonrisa antes que dieran las doce

Continuará…

OwO Saludos de nuevo x33

Aquí vengo yo a reemplazar la nota que había publicado hace unos días, por el capítulo que le correspondía al mes pasado x33

Gomen… se suponía que esta parte debería haber estado hace mucho tiempo pero, vengo pasando por un bloque terrible desde que termine el cap anterior y no sabía como retomar esta historia u_u

Al final, creo que tanto Lucy como Luffy quedaron OoC's en esta parte.. siento mucho si a alguien no le agrada la idea Dx He tenido un ataque de locura y este cap es el resultado de ello x33

De hecho, creo que me estoy obsesionando con esta pareja ! No saben lo feliz que me hizo enterarme que hay alguien más que escribe historias de ellos aquí ! OMG ! Creo que eso me motivó lo suficiente como para arrancar de nuevo :33

Y pos… ¿qué mas les puedo decir? Creo que hubo demasiado Luffy x Lucy esta vez y estoy orgullosa de eso. Esta pareja necesita mas amor w Siempre que encuentro a alguien que le gusta, me siento como en las nubes !

De hecho, estoy preparando un pequeño amv sobre ellos con otros usuarios de Youtube, me gustaria compartírselos cuando este listo. Claro, si es que les interesa x33

Y pos, eso es todo por ahora. Trataré de ir actualizando en la semana cuando termine con otros fics que tengo casi rozando el final :DD

Hasta entonces, no tengo más que agradecer a quienes leen este **cross-over** :DD

Espero que les guste este cap C:'

Gracias por tu apoyo! . Los quiero :)

**NaMii HeartPhilia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** One Piece y Fairy Tail** pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, lo que yo haga con sus personajes es mérito mío, como así esta historia.

**Fandom:** **X-Over** _(One Piece & Fairy Tail)_

**Pairing:** Lucy x Luffy

**Advertencia:** Los personajes serán _– en su mayoría –_ **OoC** y toda mención sobre el manga / anime usado para este fic, es mera coincidencia.

Nada de **Yaoi**, nada de **Yuri**… aunque sí un posible **lemmon**.

Sin más… que les guste ;DD

**N/A:** si lees este **crossover**, deja un **review**. Lo agradeceré mucho :DD

**La Princesa y el Pirata**

**Capítulo 06: Antes de la tormenta}**

**Por: NaMii HeartPhilia**

Esa mañana desperté más temprano que de costumbre.

Fuera por los recuerdos de la noche pasada o por el molesto ruido en el que estaba envuelto mi departamento, lo cierto era que, por más que traté de tener los ojos cerrados, se me fue imposible.

Sus pasos se oían a lo largo de la habitación, como si lo estuviera persiguiendo alguna clase de animal salvaje, mientras hablaba por lo bajo; como si ya con todo ese alboroto no hubiera logrado despertarme.

Tenía que reconocer que era un poco más delicado que Natsu pero, seguía siendo el típico chico bruto que, en vez de quedarse quieto cuando los demás dormían, andaba tratando de ser un poco más atento de lo normal para que el resto se llevara una sorpresa al abrir los ojos.

Y sí que me la llevé yo, cuando dejé de revolverme entre las sábanas y me animé a echar un vistazo a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en esos momentos.

Si se tratara de Natsu, ya lo habría sacado a patadas de casa pero, al ser él – por alguna extraña razón – me pareció un lindo detalle. Aunque la verdad, no tenía nada de lindo que un chico estuviera hurgando en mi ropa interior, como si hubiera algo oculto ahí.

No sólo eso, el resto de mi ropa estaba desparramada a lo largo y ancho del cuarto, mientras él – vagamente – _"intentaba"_ meter más de dos prendas a la vez dentro de un bolso bastante pequeño. De vez en cuando desistía y trataba con otras pero, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

Pero, lo más gracioso de toda la escena era que yo no hacía nada más que observarlo y él seguía sin darse cuenta que ya llevaba despierta más de quince minutos, mientras él trataba por todos los medios de no perder la paciencia.

Al final, optó por una solución más práctica: dejar todo desparramado como estaba y no armar el bolso por nada en el mundo. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaría haciendo eso que, apenas tomó aquella decisión, se tiró a lo ancho en el suelo; suspirando cansado como si acabara de tener el duelo más importante de todos.

Aunque eso no respondió mi pregunta en lo absoluto: _**¿Qué tanto hacía despierto a esas horas?**_

**-Nee, Luffy…- **lo llamé por lo bajo, mientras me acomodaba un poco el cabello **-¿Qué estás haciendo?-**

**-¡L-Lucy!- **se sobresaltó como si lo hubiera descubierto en medio de una operación secreta **–B-Buenos días…-**

**-¿Qué con esa cara?- **si bien más de uno en el gremio lo había apodado "el chico de las mil expresiones", cada que mostraba una media sonrisa, era porque algo no había salido como lo planeaba **–Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma…-**

**-¿Fantasma? ¿Dónde?- **si había algo en lo que era pésimo, era haciéndose el desentendido **-¡Oe, Lucy! ¿Acaso eres…?-**

**-¡No soy una bruja, idiota!- **siquiera alcanzó a terminar la pregunta, que ya lo había golpeado con la almohada

**-¡Oe, no hagas eso!- **se quejó, luego de sacudir la cabeza varias veces **-¡Compórtate como una señorita!-**

**-¿Huh?- **bastó que dijera eso, para que me levantara e hiciera todo el desorden a un lado para llegar hasta su escondite **-¿Qué me comporte como una señorita?- **él tragó saliva, sabía que cuando yo repetía sus preguntas, no era nada bueno **-¡No lo haré hasta que no respondas mi pregunta!-**

**-¡Ya, ya.. lo haré, lo haré!- **chilló indefenso con los brazos en alto, mientras yo le estiraba las mejillas **-¡Sólo no juegues…!-** enmudeció de tal manera al escuchar el chirrido de la ventana que, no pude evitar echar un vistazo **-¡Y-Yo, Natsu! ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?-**

**-¡¿Se puede saber que demonios estaban…?!- **para cuando quiso empezar con su cuestionario de todas las mañanas, su compañero de rutina lo había arrojado a la cama tratando de entrar a mi humilde hogar

**-¡Aye, Lucy!- **fue lo primero que dijo, mientras se paraba sobre la mesa como de costumbre **–Sus gritos se escuchan hasta abajo…-**

**-¿Se puede saber por qué me empujaste, Happy?- **Natsu parecía estar mas compuesto, luego de su repentina caída

**-Gomene, Natsu…- **se disculpó el gato azul, haciéndose el disimulado **–Estabas en el camino…-**

**-¡Eso fue cruel!- **se quejó el Dragneel, mientras el excedd reía por lo bajo

**-Nee, si no es mucha molestia…- **después de presenciar su pequeño espectáculo, decidí romper el hielo **-¡¿Se podría saber que hacen aquí?!-**

**-Erza nos mandó a buscarte…- **dijo sin mucho interés, al ver que yo no traía el mejor humor de todos esa mañana **–El maestro nos encomendó una misión importante y quiere que vayamos con ella…-**

**-¿En serio?- **si bien estaba acostumbrada a hacer las misiones con ellos, resultaba llamativo que Erza pidiera por nuestra ayuda

**-Sí…- **chistó entre dientes **–Dijo que el pedazo de goma puede venir también…-**

**-¿A quién le llamas pedazo de…?- **siquiera le di chance a que comenzaran con alguna de sus peleas al jalarlo del cuello

**-Quédate callado, Luffy…- **intentó resistirse pero, no duró ni dos segundos luchando contra mi agarre **-¿Y bien?- **ahí, centré toda mi atención en Natsu **-¿Por qué es necesario que vaya él también?-**

**-Erza dijo que nos sería útil a la hora de escalar o algo así…- **ladeé un poco la cabeza, ese no era un motivo muy razonable la verdad

**-Aún así, no me parece buena idea que…- **no estaba segura por qué pero, esta misión me daba mala espina

**-¿Qué tiene de malo?- **ahí, fue él quién dio su opinión al respecto **–Una vez que Erza deja que los acompañe, no puedo negarme…- **odiaba admitirlo pero, ella no era una mujer que aceptara un no como respuesta **–Además, será más divertido si estamos todos juntos…- **por un momento, llegué a olvidarme que Natsu y Happy estaban ahí, de tanto que me perdí en esos ojos que miraban directo hacía mí **-¿Verdad, Lucy?-**

**-Oe, Natsu…- **le oí murmurar a Happy, luego que revoloteara hasta donde se hallaba su compañero **–Ese chico está coqueteando con Lucy frente a tus narices…-**

**-¡No hace falta que me lo digas!- **refunfuñó el Dragneel, en tanto se ponía de pie **-¡Oe, pedazo de goma! ¡Si vas a venir con nosotros, más te vale que hagas algo mejor que coquetear con Lucy!- **mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿por qué estaba montando una escena de celos en ese momento? **-¡De lo contrario, te mandaré a patadas de regreso!-**

**-Puedes apostarlo, Natsu…- **sonrió con gusto al aceptar su desafío, aunque ante la vista de cualquiera, había sido una orden **-Haré algo mucho mejor que eso…-**

Luego de ese duelo de palabras, como que a Natsu no le hizo mucha gracia quedarse en casa y así como vino a invadir mi departamento, se fue.

Luffy no dijo absolutamente nada, sólo se limitó a ordenar el desastre que había armado, mientras yo preparaba lo justo y necesario antes que fuera la hora de juntarnos con Erza y los demás.

Claro que eso no impidió que le echara el ojo de vez en cuando. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía la remota necesidad de ver que estaba haciendo, como si fuera a cometer una locura si yo lo perdía de vista. Supuse que eso se había vuelto costumbre, ya que el primer tiempo que él pasó en casa, era bastante complicado de tratar y su comportamiento se asemejaba al de un animal salvaje que tenía miedo de entrar en cautiverio.

La verdad era que nunca le había preguntado pero, por como se veían las cosas, no parecía estar muy interesado en saber por qué había acabado en este lugar o si había algún otro al que debiera regresar.

No sólo eso. Daba la impresión como si él mismo se estuviera forzando a olvidar su pasado, con tal de aferrarse al presente que le tocaba ahora y eso…

_**No, eso no estaba bien.**_

**-¿Pasa algo, Lucy?- **para cuando quise hacerme la disimulada, sus ojos habían atrapado a los míos en medio del intento **–Tienes buen rato viéndome así…- **

**-Anoche dijiste que te habías acordado de algo…- **susurré por lo bajo, mientras terminaba de acomodar mi mochila **-¿Exactamente, qué fue?-**

**-No estoy muy seguro de qué haya sido, pero…- **a su vez, él dejó de tomarse la molestia de limpiar el desorden **–Lo que vi, fue peor que una pesadilla…- **

**-¿A qué te refieres?- **el sólo hecho de escuchar su tono de voz, me dejó en claro que no estaba bromeando

**-No sé por qué pero, siento que algo no está bien…- **al parecer, yo no era la única que tenía un mal presentimiento ese día **-Mientras yo estoy aquí…- **esa fue la primera vez que sentí como si estar con nosotros, fuera una maldición **-Siento que hay alguien que la está pasando peor que yo…-**

**-¿Alguien?- **supuse que estaba hablando de alguno de sus amigos o alguien cercano a él **-¿Quién?-**

**-Eso es lo que no sé…- **casi pude palpar la frustración que había tras esa respuesta **-Por más que lo intento, no puedo recordarlo…- **

**-Ya veo…- **por alguna razón, me decepcioné de mí misma. Estaba todo el tiempo a su lado y siquiera podía ayudarlo a recordar cosas tan sencillas como esa

**-Supongo que con el tiempo iré acordándome de todo…- **quiso sonar optimista pero, la media sonrisa que usó para tranquilizarme, no más mostró los hilos de una mentira **-Hasta entonces, disfrutemos lo poco o mucho que podamos estar juntos…- **aquello fue lo más semejante que encontré a una despedida **-¿Sí?- **

**-Claro…-**

De una forma u otra, esa frase fue como una mala espina para mí.

No estaba segura cuan ciertas eran las palabras de Luffy. Tal vez él era consciente que alguien necesitaba su ayuda pero, se sentía incapaz de hacer algo por esa persona, por el simple hecho que la última vez las cosas no habían salido como él esperaba.

Aunque, claro… no había manera que pudiera saber si era cierto o no. Para él, tocar el pasado, era lo mismo que torturarse en carne propia y si él no me juzgaba por no hablar del mío, entonces yo no tenía derecho alguno a reprocharle por su silencio.

Lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí y apoyarlo. No importaba lo que sucediera después, si alguien iba a cuidar de Luffy… esa iba a ser yo.

Claro que no era como si él necesitara de una escolta o algo por el estilo pero, en esos momentos, sentí que debía hacer algo más que estar a su lado y que el hecho de ser la más cercana a él, había vuelto aquella necesidad; una especie de deber para mí y estaba dispuesta a aceptar la responsabilidad de todo el asunto aunque así él se opusiera.

Con eso dando vueltas por mi cabeza, salimos de casa y caminamos durante largo rato hasta llegar al punto de encuentro donde Erza y los demás esperaban por nosotros. Como de costumbre, Natsu comenzó a quejarse de que éramos demasiado lentos y que si teníamos pensado coquetear durante el viaje, que fuéramos al menos discretos, ya que a él no le hacía mucha gracia voltear hacia cualquier lado y ver como nos comíamos con los ojos.

Aunque a Luffy le dio gracia el comentario, yo no hice más que enrojecer hasta la médula… antes de correr al Dragneel a gritos como de costumbre. Apenas y pude oír bien hacia donde nos dirigíamos y cual era la misión que nos había encomendado el maestro, de tan absorta que estaba en perseguir a ese idiota que no paraba de hacer malos chistes por sus remotos ataques de celos.

Sin embargo, aunque todo parecía de lo más normal el día en que comenzamos con aquel largo recorrido, lo que sucedió no mucho después; tuvo casi el mismo color que el infierno.

De haber sabido que las cosas terminarían así, habría hecho hasta lo imposible para que Luffy no nos acompañara a esa que – sin que lo supiéramos – sería nuestra última misión.

_**JUNTOS... **_

**Continuará…**

OwO Saludos de nuevo x33

Aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo de este X-Over :)

Gomen por tardar tanto en actualizar de nuevo pero, como acostumbro a escribir este fic durante la mañana, me ha llevado mas tiempo del que tenia pensado D;

No encontraba el modo adecuado de acabar este cap y si bien no me convencen las ultimas líneas, no sabía de que modo marcar un antes y un después en cuanto a lo que pasara en los próximos 3 capitulos :33

Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por su apoyo y sus sugerencias. La verdad es que estoy bastante perdida últimamente y no quiero que este fic se vuelva una introducción extensa de los personajes nada mas; asi que en los próximos capítulos habrá algo de acción y el argumento dará un giro interesante que – por supuesto – espero que sea de su agrado :)

No tengo mucho que decir sobre esta parte, salvo que tal vez quedo un tanto mas corta que las otras D;

Tenia pensado un par de cosas mas pero sentí que iba a quedar como muy cargado, asi que las ire poniendo en los capítulos que vienen de este ^-^

Trataré de ir actualizando en la semana cuando termine con otros fics que tengo casi rozando el final :DD

Hasta entonces, no tengo más que agradecer a quienes leen este **cross-over** :DD

Espero que les guste este cap C:'

Gracias por tu apoyo! . Los quiero :)

**NaMii HeartPhilia**


End file.
